


May I Have This Dance?

by Chromata



Series: Amestris High: One-Shots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromata/pseuds/Chromata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivier wants to go to the prom, but not with who anyone was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

After fencing practice one of Olivier's men, Buccaneer, came up to her. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"  
She turned. She had her guesses as to what he was going to ask; she saw the way he looked at her, even though she dressed in the boys' uniform just like he did. "Yes, go ahead."  
"Sir... I don't have a date for the prom. I was wondering if you might want to go with me?"  
Good. The way he asked gave her an easy out. "No. I refuse to be anyone's second choice, Buccaneer. You of all people should know that."  
"I understand."  
"Good. See you tomorrow." She stalked off to her car. That made the tenth refusal she'd had to make. Half of the fencing team had asked her. That creep Kimblee, the one who always blew things up in science class. That pestilence Roy Mustang. Even that little Elric kid, just a sophomore, had tried to get her to take him to the prom; in response she'd torn his idiot hair off. She just wasn't interested.  
Or rather, she was. Just not in them.  
She got in and drove out of the parking lot.

As Olivier had feared, Riza was finishing her shooting practice. Damn shame, Olivier thought, as there was just something about her when she was focusing, something that words couldn't quite honor. She got out of the car anyway and sat on the hood, hoping to catch Riza's attention as she left, at the least.  
She got her wish; Riza turned, saw her, and waved. Olivier waved back and then waited, occasionally pushing that one unruly strand of hair behind her ear.  
Finally Riza showed up, exhilarated by another good practice.  
"Percentage?" Olivier asked.  
"One-hundred percent, as usual." Riza's smile faded a bit. "What brings you out here? I didn't know you knew where--"  
"Of course I know where the shooting range is," Olivier snapped, but she regretted it as soon as she saw the look on Riza's face. "I want to talk to you about something. Something private."  
Riza nodded, clearly skeptical, but Olivier was already getting into the car, so she followed. "What is it?"  
Olivier shoved down her nervousness; she had nearly skewered a guy during a fencing tournament. What was asking someone out compared to nearly killing someone? "Riza, I was wondering if you might be interested in going to the prom with me. If, of course, you're not going with that idiot Mustang--"  
"Oh, no, Mustang and I are not together; we're just friends, no matter what anyone says. He's dating Madeline."  
"Ah. I see."  
A moment passed.  
"So, about my question, Riza. Are you interested?"  
Riza smiled as she looked at her classmate. "Of course."

The weeks passed. Olivier found her dress and was quite excited about the entire thing. Prom with Riza. One of her relationship goals fulfilled. However, she had to dispatch two of her problems first.  
The day before prom Olivier decided to deal with her first problem as science class ended. "Solf J. Kimblee."  
As if on command, he turned. "Olivier Mira Armstrong."  
"It's 'sir' to the likes of you. I need a word."  
"Of course."  
Olivier led him to one of the locker rooms. "If you do anything to screw up prom for anyone I will kill you myself."  
"But Olivier--"  
"It's 'sir' to you."  
"I have no intent to destroy anyone's prom. Just some fun."  
"You don't have the same sort of fun as we do and you know it. You don't want me getting blood all over your white suit, do you?"  
Kimblee paused. "No, I admit I prefer my whites to stay white.  
"Then don't screw up anyone's prom, Kimblee. Get out of my sight."  
With a shrug, Kimblee left.  
She smirked. One more to go.

She dealt with her other problem that night.  
"Dear sister!" Alex yelled as soon as he saw her. He attempted to sweep her up in a hug, but he failed, as she had evaded him.  
"Hello Alex. We need to talk."  
"Of course! What is it?"  
"Let's go up to my room." Olivier led her coward of a brother up the stairs and into her room. As soon as he entered and shut the door she continued, "You tell anyone who I'm going to prom with I will disembowel you, and you know already that I could."  
"I would never tell anyone!"  
"Yeah, unless you were getting emotional," she muttered. She continued on, "I'm not going to mince words. You know Riza--"  
"Oh, you're going with Riza? How beautiful! What an amazing romance this will be!" The air seemed to sparkle around her brother.  
"You tell anyone at any point before tomorrow night and I'll kill you."  
"Trustworthiness is a trait that has been in the Armstrong family for generations! How could you forget?"  
Olivier quirked an eyebrow. "I've said what I had to say. Now let me do my homework."  
Alex hung his head and left. Olivier smirked a bit as he did so.

Finally. The big night. This was what she had been waiting to do for years.  
Olivier straightened out her dress as she got out of the car, a bouquet of roses on the passenger seat. She went up to the front door of the Hawkeye family house and knocked.  
And knocked.  
And knocked.  
"I'll be right down!" a voice, undoubtedly Riza's, yelled out an open window.  
Olivier smiled a bit as she waited. Finally Riza emerged, clad in a blue and yellow dress. Holding back her sigh, Olivier asked, "Are you ready?"  
"Of course."

The night went well, albeit with its hitches. Kimblee, who showed up just to attempt to blow up the dance floor, insulted them both. Most of the attendees stared. Worst of all, Principal Bradley, who was one of the chaperones, seemed to be undressing them with his eye; Olivier couldn't help but be glad that he was sitting behind the punch table.  
These hitches, however, were nothing. Normally Olivier would have had at least a few rapier-sharp comments for any gawkers, but for the most part she let them stare; other than defending Riza and reminding Kimblee of their conversation she saw no use wasting time fighting endless opponents when she could be dancing with her date.  
However, midnight came and went, despite Olivier's wishes to the contrary. She and Riza returned to the car and they chatted all the way back to Riza's house.  
Finally, as Olivier pulled into the driveway, Riza asked, "Did you have a good night?"  
Olivier nodded. "Did you?"  
"Can't imagine better."  
This was it. "Maybe we could spend a little more time together. Tomorrow... lunch, maybe I could pick you up around noon?"  
Riza smiled. "I'd like that."  
"Good. It's a date. I'll see you at noon!"  
Riza smiled, kissed Olivier on the cheek, took her roses, and got out of the car.  
Olivier, stunned by the kiss, couldn't do anything but watch as Riza slipped into her house. After a few moments she pulled herself together and went back home, but she couldn't help but notice some feelings that she'd never noticed before: ecstasy, anxiety, and pure lust. She smiled a bit as she noticed; she had never realized it was this easy to defrost a teenage ice queen, and she had never anticipated that she'd be so glad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Femslash February 2016, filling the "High School AU" square. For Femslash February Tropes this fills my free space. Yes, they are supposed to be 18.


End file.
